A New Family
by iamarebel
Summary: Set after Season 5 and BDS 1. Sam saves Dean from the Djinn, but not alone. Nope. It's not only Grandpa Winchester and their cousins, but also the McManus brothers, Connor and Murphy. And, Sam and Connor are married?


A New Family

Summary: Set after Season 5 and BDS 1. Sam saves Dean from the Djinn, but not alone. Nope. It's not only Grandpa Winchester and their cousins, but also the McManus brothers, Connor and Murphy. And, Sam and Connor are married? Dean wonders if he'll be able to handle his new family. Main paring: fem Sam/Connor.

Ch.1: A New Family? More like psychotic New Family

Dean blearily opened his eyes. He grunted when he moved his bruised head. As he opened his eyes fully, he saw…Sam? And sitting beside her was a blond-haired guy. They seemed to be talking before they noticed he was awake.

"Hey, Dean." Sam greeted a small smile on her face.

"Is that really you, Sammy?" He asked slowly standing.

Sam nodded, but went through the motions: drinking holy water, cutting her arm with silver, etc. Once he made sure it really was his sister, he walked over and hugged her tightly.

Sam hugged Dean just as tightly before pulling back.

"It's great to see you, Sammy. You look good. How long you been back?"

When he saw she was hesitant to answer, "Sam, how long have you been back?" 

"A year," was Sam's simple answer. Sam stepped back and stood beside the blond.

"A year? You've been back for a year, and you didn't tell me? You just let me think you were dead?"

"I wanted you to have a normal life, Dean. You, of all people, deserve that much." Sam said. Dean, by now, was offended.

"That's not what I wanted. I wanted my baby sister, alive!"

"This was you chance to have a family, Dean. I decided to stay away so you could have it," Sam dejectedly sat down, Blondie's arm around her shoulder.

"All right, so what have you been doing during the year you've been back?"

"Hunting. And trying to figure out how I came back."

"Have you tried talking to Cas?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't answered a single one of my calls. So, I've been doing research on my own till I met a few familiar faces and new ones, including this one next to me."

"Yeah, who are you anyway?" Dean asked.

"Connor McManus. Good ta know ya." He said, holding out his hand to Dean. "Sammy told me all about ya, Dean. It's an honor ta finally meet ya."

"Irish, huh? Nice to meet you too, Connor. So, what exactly is your relationship to each other?" Dean asked, sitting down on the couch.

Sam and Connor looked at each other and seemed to debating something before turning towards Dean.

"Well, we're, uh, we're married, Dean." Sam said quietly.

Dean scratched the back of his head and seemed to have trouble digesting it. "Sorry. Can you repeat that? Its just I thought I heard you say you guys are married." 

"Ya heard right, Deano. Been married for six months. So, I guess that makes us brother-in-laws. Welcome to the McManus family, Winchester." Connor confirmed placing an arm around Sam and bringing her closer. Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Dean had to rub his eyes until he finally knew it was true. He took in their wedding bands on their fingers. He also took in how they looked at each other. It was a look filled with love and affection.

Dean had to smile. Even after everything she went through, especially with Jesse, Sam was the one person Dean knew deserved to be happy as well.

"Same here, I guess. Welcome to the Winchester family as well, dude. Although, I honestly don't know how you can put up with her constant nagging." Dean said. Sam knew he was joking, of course from the smile on his face.

Connor's smile crinkled his eyes. "It wasn't easy at first. But, I know it's just because she worries about me, just as I worry about her when she'd hunting." He kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"Well, Connor, I just want you to know: You break her heart, I break your neck." (The Fast and The Furious quote. Most favorite movie of all times, besides BDS).

"Don't worry about that, Dean. I would never ever hurt Sam intentionally or otherwise. I love her too much to do so."

By now, Sam was thoroughly embarrassed.

"All right, let's get down to why we're actually here, huh, sweetheart?" Sam gave Connor a look that only married couples could understand. Connor smiled and nodded.

"That thing that attack me…it wasn't really Azazel, was it? I mean, it couldn't be. I shot him in the heart with the Colt myself." Dean had sat down by then, looking up at them.

"It was just an illusion, created by the Djinn. We've been tracking them for a couple weeks now. They've been targeting various hunters. And then we found out they were going after you. So, despite my wanting to stay away, I kind of had no choice. So, we've come t stop these evil son of a bitches." Sam then pulled on her coat, as did Connor.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Put on your coat. We're going for a little ride." Sam asked.

Dean did as he was told and followed his sister and brother-in-law out of the garage. There sat a black, sleek shiny sports car.

"Geez, where did you get this piece of work, Sammy?"

Sam laughed as she took the driver's seat. Connor sat in front, so Dean sat in back, though he wasn't use to not sitting up front with his sister. But he knew he'd have to deal with it.

They drove through the town that had been Dean's home for the past year. By now, Dean knew where each building was, what people did for a living, and the various other things that came natural to his hunter senses. They soon came to an abandoned house and parked in front of it; Dean though he saw movement in the windows.

Dean followed Sam and Connor to the porch and into the house into the dining room. There sat three people: two guys and a girl, all of them hunters.

"Who are they, Sam?" Dean asked.

"These three are our cousins from Mom's side. We sort of ran into each other during a job and decided to stick together."

"Hey, you guys seen Murph?" Connor asked, looking around for said man,

"Last we saw him, he was hanging with gramps, Con." The woman said.

"Who's 'Murph'?" Dean asked.

"Connor's twin brother, and my brother-in-law." Sam answered.

"Another thing: who's this 'gramps' person? What the hell is going on?"

"I see even after all this time, you still have that attitude."

Dean turned and there stood Samuel Winchester, their mother's dad and their grandfather.

"Samuel? How?"

"Please, call me gramps. You are my grandson after all. Why don't you guys go in the kitchen? I need to talk to my grandchildren."

The others stood and left to the kitchen. Connor kissed Sam's cheek before following as well. Samuel gestured to the chairs and they took a seat.

"So, I'm going to guess that you're wondering how both your sister and I are alive, right?" Samuel asked. Dean nodded.

"Last time I saw you, you were killed by the yellow-eyed demon. And Sam had thrown herself and Michael into the pit. How are you two even alive?"

Samuel and Sam shared a look. "That's the thing. We don't know. I've tried called Cas, but he won't answer. We've been researching it, but so far we've come up with nothing. We're back to where we started: confused and worried." Sam said, leaning back in her chair.

"Worried? About what exactly?" Dean asked.

"We're worried that there might be something more to this than we realize. Why were we raised from death, and who was responsible? Gramps and I have argued about this constantly. I told him my money's on the big man himself, but…"

"I say it's the demons trying to resurrect Lucifer. After all, little Sammy, you are his vessel."

"But demons are strong enough to bring someone back to life. Only the more powerful beings like God, Lucifer, Michael, and a number of other Archangels. How could they do it?" Dean asked, beginning to understand.

"That was my point." Sam said sending a look to her grandfather. Samuel simply rolled his eyes and smiled.

They talked for awhile, making plans on how take out the Djinn. Sam had gotten up and opened the door to the kitchen. Dean watched as a dark-haired man, the same height as Connor, get up to hug her. Must be Connor's twin, then Dean thought, watching them interact.

"How did Sam and Connor meet anyhow?" Dean asked turning to look at Samuel.

The older man just smiled. "That, I think, is for your sister to tell you. She looks happy, though, don't you think? Even with what's going on?" Samuel said, looking at his granddaughter.

Dean looked back at his sister and smiled. Yes, she did look happy with Connor. The way he looked at her and watched her, it was like he worshipped her or something. Dean, though, was just happy that his baby sister was finally happy, and married on top of all things. Dean always thought he'd get married first, but he guessed there's a time when things do change.

He watched as she laughed with Murphy and Connor about something with their cousins. That's when it finally hit Dean. He was no longer alone. He had gotten his sister back, and at the same time, gained a new family. He had his grandfather and cousins and brother-in-laws. All in one day. Samuel seemed to notice the realization dawn on his face.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" He asked.

Dean simply nodded and continued staring at the people in the kitchen.

He then briefly wondered if he could handle this new family.

Me: well, Dean's gotten his sister back and gained more than that. I really think that's a plus for the Winchester family. What about you guys?

CAS: Dean's deserves it. He's really a stand up guy…

Me; Shut up, CAS! God you're always monopolizing everything! Yap fucking yapyap!

CAS; I'm sorry!

Me: I remember Cas once said something and it was awesome. (sarcasm noted)

Cas: why do you always have to be so mean?

Me; 'cuz I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. Now, what do you tell our readers?

Cas: Um…. Don't be friend with iamarebel 'cuz she's real mean?

Me: *glares daggers at the angel*

Cas: uh… I mean, plz read and review, their greatly appreciated? 

Me: *Grins* Good boy


End file.
